


Niall's Punishment

by larrysmut69 (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Gags, Handcuffs, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 13:43:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/larrysmut69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall flirts with people on set and Zayn gets jealous so takes Niall home and punishes him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Niall's Punishment

Warnings: daddy kink spanking gay sex gag's handcuffs and other shit like that 

 

Zayn watched his boyfriend Niall from the corner of the set, as usually everyone was flirting with the blonde haired boy ( which zayn usually got mad about ) but Niall had never flirted back, in till today no today Niall had his hands all over everyone and was flirting back at every single one of them ( which made zayn madder ).  
as the boys made there way into the van zayn pulled his younger boyfriend next to him roughly and kept a grip on the blonde boys arm " zaynie ow , get off me " niall cried trying to pull his arm away from the raven haired boys grip, this did not work as zayn kept hold of nialls arm tight.  
••••••••••

Paul pulled up at the flat that Zayn and Niall shared " there you go lads " he smiled as the doors to the van opened and both boys climbed out saying their goodbyes and waving Paul and Liam ( the only other person in the van ) off. After the van was out of sight Zayn glared down at his boyfriend who was looking up at him with a worried expression on his face, he knew he was in trouble for flirting and Zayn knew that Niall knew this " go in the flat "zayn half whispered throw gritted teeth into the blonde boys ear. Niall quickly nodded and ran into the house and into the lounge siting down on the couch not saying a word, he knew Zayn was pissed at him and he knew Zayn was going to punish him for flirting 

" you've been a bad boy niall " zayn whispered into his boyfriends causing the blonde haired boy to gulp " do you know what happens to bad boys ?" Zayn asked biting the top of Niall ear softly. Niall shook his head softly trying to hold in moan, " they get punished Niall " The raven haired boy whispered into his boyfriends ear licking the inside of it causing a small moan to escape Niall's lips. 

 

"Go to our room and lie on the bed" is all Niall hurd Zayn say a he got off him. He nodded at the older boy and ran up the stairs, when he arrived at his and Zayn's room he quickly got out his clothes and threw them on the floor, he then got out 5 of his ties and placed one on each corner of the bed and the last one on the end of it before climbing onto it and staying on all fours in the middle. As Niall herd Zayn walk in he gulped softly and let out a small moan, he had no clue what Zayn was going to do to him and was mixed with fear and excitement. Zayn came into there room already fully naked and smirking and with a gag, vibrator , cock ring , hand cuffs and a paddle in his hands .He walked over to his boyfriend slowly placing the objects on the top of the draw as he went so the younger boy wouldnt hear him, Zayn gently lead on top of Niall not saying a word to him.

Zayn smirked as he saw Niall on his hands and knees. He slowly crept into there room more and made his way over to the blonde boy who was now shaking slightly. As zayn went fully over to Niall he did not say a word, he slowly got on top of the younger boy and kissed his cheek softly before moving down and kissing down his back, " I love you " Niall whimpered hoping he could try and make Zayn go softer on him " I love you to Ni, but you've been a bad boy and bad boys need to be punished don't they" Zayn muttered in Niall's ear. Niall half nodded " I asked you a question " Zayn snapped smacking his boyfriends bum, When Zayn did this Niall out a yelp " Ye-yes Zaynie I've been a bad boy, I'm sorry, I need to be punished for being bad punish me Zayn teach me to be a good boy " he wimped fearing another smack. Zayn smiled to himself softly at the sound of his boyfriends whimpers he slowly got off him again and made his way over to a set of draws in there room getting a vibrator, cock ring , handcuffs , a paddle and a gag before making his way back over to his boyfriend and laying the objects next to him " do you think you deserve lube or should I fuck you raw like the naughty little slut you are " Zayn asked. When he got no answer the older boy started to get a little mad " answer me you slut " he spat picking up the paddle and slapping it hard against Niall's bum. " y-yes " Niall half screamed yelping when the paddle hit him, Zayn smiled happily to himself as he got the ties that where hanging on the sides of the bed " put you hands on the top of the bed " he growled as Niall moved up placing his hands on the cold metal bar as soon as he did this Zayn started to wrap the soft fabric around his wrists and to the bed frame before picking up the handcuffs and attaching them to his squirming boyfriend, he was taking no chances tonight and was going to make sure Niall never flirted with anyone but him again. Zayn then moved down Niall's body kissing down his back as he went and attaching the ties and handcuffs to the blondes ankles and bed frame. Zayn then got of the younger boy and grabbed the ball gag that was next to him and attaching it to his blonde boyfriend who opened his mouth wider so it would fit in. Zayn smirked to himself as he watched Niall do what he wanted him to. 

Zayn slowly grabbed the paddle that was next to him again " how many do you think you deserve ?" he asked in a low rough voice " s-six ? " niall mummbeled through the gag " twenty " zayn said smirking he knew that Niall had just said six but knew he was not going to give him that much, no to him Niall deserved more he needed to learn who he belonged to " yes twenty sounds good " zayn said still smirking as he brought the paddle down on Nialls bum hard " one " " two " " three " zayn spoke between spanks " four " " five " " six " he said stocking Niall's bum softly before smacking it again " five " " six " " seven ". Niall was now close to tears and had water at the edge of his eyes " eight " " nine " " ten " zayn said now biting his lip so he wouldn't hit Niall as hard " nearly done baby " he whispered stroking his boyfriends bum and carrying on " eleven " " twelve " " thirteen " " fourteen " fifteen " he said as Niall started to cry a little with one tear running down the right side of his face " sixteen " " seventeen " " eighteen " " nineteen " " one more baby " he whispered before bring the paddle down hard, more hard than the rest of them with it being herd threw out the empty house " twenty " Zayn whispered kissing Niall red bum feeling the heat from it going onto his lips. He then got up and unchained Nialls legs ( but not his hands ) and got him to bed over with his hands still on the top of the bed  
He went to the draw next to the bed and got out the strawberry flavoured lube that was in there and opening it and coating the vibrator in it making sure he had coved it as he dident want to hurt Niall to much as his bum was still bright red and a tad brused from the spanking he had just given the younger boy. Zayn the put a little lube on his fingers before sticking them into Niall without warning and scissoring with his fingers and adding the vibrator turning it up to the first setting in the progress. Niall instantly tried to let out a moan but it sounded more like' huuh ' because of the gag, the next time it was obviously a moan and it happened when Zayn turned the vibrator to the highest setting with out warning.

After Niall had cum all over the bed ( as Zayn had forgot to put the cock ring on him ) he wimped softly as Zayn took the cock ring on him and put it on his member " If you think your going to cum again tonight you are very wrong " Zayn whispered threw gritted teeth " you will want to, but there is no way you will " he muttered again before sitting the younger boy on the bed smacking his bum ( not hard but not soft either ) causing Niall to wince in pain slightly and look at Zayn with his blue eyes trying to ask for forgiveness " Is my little baby boy going to be good " Zayn asked looking at Niall ( who knew where this was heading ) " Ye-yes daddy " the blonde boy whispers looking down a tad as he knew Zayn was still mad at him , or disappointed which upset Niall more he wanted to make his boyfriend happy not to be punished by him. 

Now Zayn and Niall had always done a daddy kink and was mainly used when Zayn was punishing Niall for one thing or another and it had all started when Niall accidentally called Zayn daddy during sex ....

/Flashback/

" ohhh harder " Niall cried at the top off his lungs as Zayn thrusted into him as hard as he could gripping onto the younger boys shoulders moaning loudly " harder omg !" Niall moaned again " faster daddy please !" Niall screamed before blushing as he had realised what he had just done. " daddy ? " Zayn asked a tad confused but instantly turned on ( well more than he already was , which Zayn thought was impossible ) " I - um - well " Niall muttered not sure what to say " do you have a daddy kink Niall ?" Zayn asked smiling to himself a bit as Niall nodded his head slowly growing red in the face " um yes ". " Well it's hot " Zayn purred in Niall's ear " I like it when you call me daddy he "muttered again as the two boys continued with what they where doing exploding there loads everywhere as they had both hot incredibly close after Niall had called Zayn daddy.

/ end of FlashBack / 

" good " Zayn said smiling a bit " now suck daddy " he snapped as Niall lowed himself and put Zayns member in his mouth and sucking on it. The older boy started moaning loudly as Niall started sucking him " fuck ni , " he muttered as the blonde boy started playing with the ravens balls as he continued sucking him, " fuck niall !" He screamed again cumming in the younger boys mouth as he swallowed it all. " fuck Niall you give the best fucking blow jobs " Zayn panted stroking his boyfriends face gently as Niall smiled at him and took Zayn out of his mouth.

Zayn then bent down and started sucking his boyfriend till he was fully hard " stay there ! , and don't you dare touch yourself or take of the ring !" He said sternly as he walked out the room. About half an hour later Niall was starting to think Zayn wasn't going to come back so slowly reached his hands down taking the cock ring of him and pumping his dick slowly , at the same moment Zayn came in and dropped the bag he was carrying. " What the fuck ! " he yelled as Niall quickly pulled his hands away and looked down at the bed not daring to look at Zayn who was now storming over.

Zayn's POV ( SURPRISEEE ) 

I thanked the lady as I walked out the shop with the bag I was holding ( which contained a box of condoms and some lube ) thank god she didn't recognise me .  
As I made my way into my and Nialls flat with the bag I herd a small moan coming from our room. I quickly ran up thereto find Niall with his hands round his cock pumping it and the cock ring next to him " What the fuck ! " I yelled dropping the bag as he quickly pulled his hands away realising I was there. " well then ?" I asked still full of rage " I - I'm sorry daddy " I herd the younger boy whimper " you will be " I told him firmly before going over to him " I was going to come back and fuck you, with lots of lube and I was going to let you cum at the end of it as you had been good up to then but now I'am going to have to change that " I said flipping my boyfriend over.

BACK TO NO ONES POV

Zayn went over to Niall and flipped him over and placing the cock ring back on him, he was no longer saying anything to the younger boy and suddenly started trusting into him. As he started doing this ( with no prep or lube ) Niall started screaming in the pain. " please zaynie ! , I'm sorry !" He cried growing harder with each thrust. After Zayn had realised in him he pulled out and gave Nialls bum a hard smack causing him to jerk forward in pain " I - I'am sorry ddaddy " he whimpered as Zayn hugged the smaller boy gently " I know you are but know you need to sleep, and if you are good I will let you cum I the morning " Zayn said softly holding the boy in his arms before falling asleep in the blondes arms who went into dream world not so long after.

THE END 

\---------

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this was crap, please forgive me !!! xxx ( this is also my first time posting on ao3 ) Also please could you comment what you thought ? With the stuff you liked and the stuff I could do better. It would mean the world x and then I will be able to make my writing better for you all xx


End file.
